Movie Sights
by Chakura
Summary: Takes place in Vol4 the one w the twins. A little scene on what else might have been happening in that dark theater. Hinted WxD


Title: Movie Sights

Author: Chakura

Warning: Slight DxW, Slight spoilers for volume 4?

Disclaimer: Not mines. The sadness of it ; ;

A/N: A drabble

* * *

Watanuki hate going to the movies. He especially hate going to horror movies. It was not like he didn't like horror movies, even though to him it was part of everyday life, it was that spirits tend to flock to the area that show horror movies. If Watanuki had a choice he would have prefer the café over this. Damn that Doumeki butting in like always, it was his fault that they have to go to the movies.

_Flashback_

"_So where would you want to go Watanuki-kun?" the older twin asked._

"_How about the café at…"_

"_I rather watch a movie," The stoic boy cut in._

"_Who ask you! And why are you even here?"_

"_Hn"_

"_What is this about a movie? Oh I really want to watch that new horror movie, Tale of Two Sisters1" the younger twin interjected._

_Flashback_

That stupid guy had to say he wanted to watch a movie! Watanuki could feel himself getting mad all over again. Of course he could say anything about it since the sisters really wanted to go see it and it wasn't polite to divert the whole thing just because he didn't want to go, but still!

Watanuki sweat dropped as he sees more spirits coming up and looming all around him at an extremely gruesome part of the movie.

"Aaaah!" A voiced shrieked. "Ah, gomen Doumeki-kun. I didn't mean to grab you like that." The younger twin apologized though she hadn't removed her hand.

"Its okay."

Watanuki rolled his eyes. That baka has no idea how much the girl is hitting on him and people call him oblivious.

Doumeki leaned over to Watanuki, "Are you scared?"

"Why would I be scared? Its just a movie" Watanuki hissed.

"Well considering how you are a magnet to spirits, I imagine there's a lot of them here."

"That's none of your business," huffed Watanuki.

Though, if Watanuki thought about it, the spirits are actually not coming after him this time, and he would actually enjoy the movie if he wasn't with Doumeki. It was not that Doumeki is not a bad guy, annoying yes but not necessarily a bad fellow. Still, Watanuki thought, something about the guy just makes his blood pump, face flushed, and make his heart beat faster.

Watanuki looked around the theater. "Damn," he thought to himself, more spirits are appearing as the movie reached towards its climax. The worst part was that it seemed as if the spirits were inching closer and closer. This was why he hates horror movies.

"You can hold my hand if you're scared" Doumeki stated without turning his eyes away from the movie

"Why would I want to hold your hand?"

Before Watanuki could continue his rant his hand was engulfed in Doumeki's bigger hands. Watanuki watched as the spirits backing away.

"I bet those spirits are annoying"

Watanuki was going to give a retort until he noticed that Doumeki had turned his eyes away from the movie. Even in the dark theater, Watanuki could see Doumeki's eyes clearly and instead of having the usual look of annoyance, there was something else. Something that Watanuki could not place a finger on. The worst part of this was that Watanuki can not tear his eyes away. His eyes, something in them keeps Watanuki from turning away.

"Doumeki?" Watanuki whispered, and it may be his imagination but it seem as if Doumeki is closer by the second. Doumeki face was inches away from his, but before anything, if it was anything, happened, there was a scream.

"Blood!"

Watanuki looked over only to find the older sister bleeding from her forehead.

"Come, let's get you cleaned up" Doumeki got up and led the older sister out with the younger one tagging along. It took a second for Watanuki to recover and to follow the group out into the lobby. The entire time his hand was tingling from the warmth of Doumeki's hand.

Owari

* * *

1 An actual Korean horror movie lol I thought the title fits

Hope you guys like I'm sorry to all those who are waiting for the next chapter of Hotel Loveless --;; but I've been so busy w/ school and paper. I try and get it finished up and in the meanwhile I hope this lil fic can tie you guys over. Plz comment! Onegaishimasu. One more note I'm not sure how the grammar is since I did it at like 3am so I'll fix it later I promise.


End file.
